


That's the Deal

by IceBlueRose



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Loveathons: Bondage Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: Veronica loses a bet to Logan and he’s decided to collect. Sequel to Not Your Typical Prank.





	That's the Deal

“Now?”

Logan rolled his eyes at Veronica’s question.

“No, I thought tomorrow during basketball practice would be better actually. Yes, now.” He paused, studying her with a considering look. “Are you blushing?” Veronica narrowed her eyes.

“I don’t blush,” she said. Logan couldn’t stop the smirk that appeared on his face and he didn’t bother to try.

“Whatever you say.” By the tone of Logan’s voice, it was clear that he didn’t believe her.

“I don’t,” she insisted. Logan nodded.

“Of course not. I totally believe you.” Veronica groaned shaking her head at him.

“Liar.” Logan widened his eyes, placing a hand over his heart.

“Really, Veronica. Would I lie?”

“Have you met you?” Veronica deadpanned. Logan shook his head at her.

“I’m hurt,” he declared dramatically. Veronica rolled her eyes, though she was fighting back a smile.

“So sorry. Want me to make it up to you?”

“Yes. By following through on our bet,” Logan told her. Veronica bit her lip. “Don’t give me that look. That was the deal and you know it. If you lost that last hand of poker, I got to do whatever I wanted to you in the gym. And I got to pick the time. I’m choosing now, which means that we’re going to the gym unless, of course, you plan on backing down.” Veronica straightened a bit as Logan took a step closer to her backing her up against a set of lockers. She lifted her chin.

“Not a chance.” Logan nodded, a mixture of satisfaction and anticipation in his eyes.

“I was hoping you’d say that.”

~*~

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Veronica muttered as Logan pulled her into the gym, glancing around to make sure no one was around.

“Well, never let it be said that Veronica Mars backs down from a challenge. Better yet, think of this as a practice in honor.” He paused when he noticed Veronica had stopped to stare at him. “What?” Veronica shook her head.

“That logic is so very…you.”

“I think I may have been insulted again. And here, I was paying you a compliment and everything, telling you that you were the type of person who kept their word.” Logan shook his head in mock disappointment and Veronica had to once again hold back a smile. It wasn’t everyday that she saw Logan in such a playful mood, though it had been happening more often recently, and she wasn’t about to do anything to disrupt it.

“Okay. So where do you want me?” she asked, changing the subject. The second the words were out of her mouth, she knew that she’d asked a loaded question. The look in Logan’s eyes only confirmed that for her.

“To start?” He smirked a bit. “Behind the bleachers.” Veronica’s mouth dropped open a bit.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. Behind the bleachers.” He gave her a reassuring smile. “Relax. I promise you’ll enjoy every single minute of it.”

“Very sure of yourself. That’s good,” was all Veronica said as she turned to look at the bleachers. She studied them for a moment as if they would tell her why Logan wanted her to go behind them before she glanced back at Logan, who merely motioned her forward with his hand.

“I just have to get something.” Veronica paused at that and briefly considered trying to find out what it was he needed to get but by the look on Logan’s face he’d been expecting something along those lines and he shook his head. “I’m not moving until you’re over there,” he said. She sighed and turned towards the bleachers.

“The bleachers,” she muttered. “I must have been crazy to agree to that bet. Anything he wants in the gym and of course, he chooses bleachers…”

Logan smirked at the sound of her muttering and went in to the locker room, which was where the teacher’s office was. He wondered what Veronica would say if she knew that his first choice had actually been on top of the bleachers rather than behind them. It had only been the thought of what would happen if they were caught out in plain sight that had stopped him. That and the look on Veronica’s face because he was sure that while it would have been priceless, the payback might not be worth it.

On the other hand…

Logan shook his head. No, right now, he had something else to do. A very vital part of this entire escapade was missing. He glanced around, his eyes pausing on what he was looking for and he grinned.

He never thought he’d be so glad to be using jump ropes. And not the rubber kind either, but actual rope.

This day just got better and better, Logan decided with a grin as he pulled out a rope that looked like it would be long enough. He looked down at it, contemplating whether it would work and then nodded, turning and walking back out into the gym and heading for the bleachers.

“Okay, Logan what is it that you just had to-“ Veronica cut off as she spotted what Logan was holding in his hands as he made his way towards her, ducking under and around the bars supporting the bleachers. “What is the rope for?” she asked. Logan smirked.

“You’re the one who likes to figure things out,” he replied, swinging the rope a bit. “Why don’t I just let you decide that one for yourself?”

“Logan…” Veronica shook her head. “In the gym? Are you kidding?” Logan took a step towards her, backing her up against one of the poles. He leaned down, brushing his lips over hers.  
“Do I look like I’m kidding?” he asked, his voice just above a whisper. Veronica felt a shiver run through her at the feel of his breath against her mouth. He skimmed a hand down her side, stopping to massage her waist.

“No.” Her voice had instinctively lowered to the same volume as his as she shook her head. Logan smiled a bit as he looked down at her. He didn’t reply this time, just lowered his mouth to hers. The kiss started out fairly chaste, lips closed, until Logan tugged at her lower lip with his teeth causing her to gasp lightly. Immediately, he thrust his tongue into her mouth and they began to fight for control of the kiss, their tongues twining together, exploring the other’s mouth.

He lowered his other hand so that he was gripping her waist and lifted her up. Automatically, her legs lifted to wrap around his waist, pulling him closer. He continued to press up against her so that all she felt was cool metal seeping through the back of her shirt and his heat burning through the front. He reached up, taking hold of her hands and lifting them above her head.

“Hold on to that bar,” he murmured against her mouth as he pulled back the slightest bit to take a breath. Veronica glanced up, then back at Logan, doing as she was told. He let go of her waist so that the only things supporting her were her legs around his waist and her hands grasping the bar.

“What are you doing?” she breathed as she felt his fingers brush against her stomach. He didn’t answer, simply lifted the rope and she realized that he had never dropped it. He stayed silent as he kept his eyes on hers and she nodded. The corner of his mouth lifted in a half smile at the movement and he lifted his gaze so that he could watch what he was doing as he tied the rope around her wrists and then the bar, binding her to the metal.

“Tell me if you get too uncomfortable.” She didn’t reply, just nodded once more and then she was sucking in a breath as he slowly rotated his hips, rubbing himself against her. He touched a finger to the hollow in her throat, trailing it down until it rested against the first button of her shirt. He didn’t move at first, just circled around it, before he finally undid the button with a flick of his wrist. Grinning, he continued to unbutton her shirt, spreading it open as he went.

His hands slipped under the material and up so that he could slip his fingers just under the edge of her bra. Veronica bit her lip as she felt the tips of Logan’s fingers skim the underside of her breast. The tip of his tongue darted out to trace her lower lip as he began to thrust against her.

Veronica tightened her grip on the bar, frustrated with the rope that prevented her from moving. Rather than use her hands, she tightened her legs around Logan’s waist to pull him closer, rolling her hips against his. The feel of the denim around her legs caused her breath to quicken as Logan began to thrust a bit faster and she could feel her body tensing up in anticipation.

They both froze at the sound of the doors of the gym opening. Veronica sucked in a breath as Logan pulled back, pressing a kiss to her neck and lowering his hands to the fastenings of her jeans. Her eyes flew to his and he smirked, raising a finger to his lips.

“Shh…” Her breathing began to quicken as he slipped a hand between her legs and stroked her. Veronica pressed her lips together to keep from making a sound as they heard the two who had entered the gym.

“Where the hell did you leave it?” There was a sigh of frustration.

“Pretty sure it’s out here somewhere.” Logan pressed his hand up against Veronica a bit harder and her eyes fell closed.

“And if it’s not here?” Veronica lifted her hips as Logan continued to stroke her through her underwear.

“Then it’s in the locker room.” Logan lowered his head and began to nibble along Veronica’s jaw, trailing his mouth up to her earlobe.

“Found it.”

“Finally. Let’s get out of here.” As the door of the gym shut behind them, Veronica let out a breath.

“It got you even more wet, didn’t it?” Logan asked in a low voice. “The thought that they could have caught us. Knowing that one move,” His fingers curled around the edge of her underwear, slipping under, before he slid his hand out completely. “One sound,” He thrust against her suddenly, causing her to moan at the movement. “And they would have known we were here.”

He began to thrust against her again and Veronica arched her back, pressing closer, trying to gain more friction.

“Harder,” she demanded, opening her eyes to look at him. Logan made no reply, just picked up the pace of his thrusts. Veronica began to move with him, rubbing herself against him. His breath was harsh against her ear and she very suddenly wanted to wrap her arms around him so she could feel the way the muscles in his back shifted as he moved.

His movements began to pick up speed, losing a bit of their rhythm, and his thrusts became more erratic.

Her entire body began to tremble as she felt everything inside of her getting tighter and tighter. She cried out, saying nothing more than Logan’s name as she came, feeling as if everything was exploding. Logan groaned, his body tensing against her before he began to relax.

His head dropped down, resting against her shoulder and Veronica tilted her head, pressing a soft kiss to his temple. Neither of them spoke as they let their breath begin to return to normal.

Out of nowhere, Logan let out a small laugh. Veronica pulled back and gave him a confused look, lifting an eyebrow in question.

“What?” she asked. He shook his head.

“I was just thinking that it’s a good thing I keep a spare change of clothes in my locker,” he replied. Veronica’s eyes widened in realization and her gaze flicked down before going back to his face, a smile tugging at her lips.

“Oops.”

“Yeah.” Logan began to slide his hands over her legs again, moving back to tug at her shoes. “Now let’s see what I can do when I’m inside you.”

~*~

“What is wrong with you?”

Veronica turned, Wallace’s voice pulling her out of her thoughts. Her eyebrows drew together as he studied her.

“What?”

“I was just wondering why it is you blush every time you look over at Logan,” Wallace said, glancing over at where Logan was standing, not too far from them, near the bleachers. Veronica frowned.

“I do not.” Wallace snorted.

“Yeah, okay. Then I guess it won’t be a problem when Logan gets over here.” Veronica turned just as Logan came to a stop next to them. Her mouth opened a bit as he glanced over at her and she licked her lips without thought, drawing his eyes to her mouth. Only when Veronica realized that Wallace was standing right next to her did she look away. The sound of clapping drew their attention.

“Okay, everyone! We’re going to start by warming up. So grab a jump rope and let’s get started,” their teacher called out.

Veronica blushed. Logan smirked. Wallace shook his head at them.

“I don’t even want to know,” he muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> Story originally posted: October 21, 2005
> 
> \- I'm moving all my VM fic from LiveJournal to here and since I've decided not to rewrite or edit any of them, I'll be including when the fic was originally posted.


End file.
